Honorer ma vie
by Nana35136
Summary: Traduction - Romance entre la fille du lieutenant Danny Williams, Grace et son partenaire le commandant de la Navy, Steven McGarrett et le dilemme qui s'en suit. Au début de l'histoire Grace a 20 ans et Steve 45 ans.
1. Chapitre 1

**_Honorer ma vie_**

Traduction - Romance entre la fille du lieutenant Danny Williams, Grace et son partenaire le commandant de la Navy, Steven McGarrett et le dilemme qui s'en suit. Au début de l'histoire Grace a 20 ans et Steve 45 ans.

Chapitre 1

Steve McGarrett ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Mais après avoir été grièvement blessé à la jambe, il était difficile pour lui de se déplacer. Il aspirait à vieillir.

Grace Williams voulait rester sur l'île et y travailler, mais ou allaitait-elle vivre ? Dano allait déménager dans le New Jersey mais elle ne pouvait pas encore se permettre de vivre seule. Elle aimait son travail à la protection de l'enfance, mais que fallait-elle faire ?

_\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire ? _Steve a posé cette question pour la millionième fois. Il détestait que son meilleur ami retourne vivre sur le continent. Il comprenait pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas ça.

\- _Oui, Steve. Je veux avoir un emploi ou je ne risque pas de me faire tirer dessus à chaque fois que je me retourne. De plus, ça signifie que je n'ai plus à supporter ta façon de conduire. _A répondu Danny sauvagement avec sa gestuelle typique.

\- _Et Gracie ? _un McGarrett demandé ? Ensemble Danny a pressé ses lèvres.

\- _Elle veut rester sur cette île maudite mais elle n'a pas d'endroit où vivre alors qu'elle va être obligée d'emménager avec moi. _A Répondu Danny avec un sourire ironique.

Avant que Steve ne puisse s'arrêter et y réfléchir, il parlait.

\- _Elle peut rester avec moi_.

\- _Non, absolument pas. Je ne vais pas soumettre ma progéniture à tes mauvaises manières._

_\- Pourquoi pas ? _Un demandeur McGarrett en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. _Ma maison n'est pas assez bien pour ta fille ?_

\- _Elle a 20 ans et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit corrompue par des gens comme toi._

\- _Si on lui demandait ? _Steve s'est retourné vers la jeune femme qui marchait dans leur direction.

\- _Oncle Steve ! _Grace a crié en courant vers lui en en lui sautant pratiquement dessus. Elle était tellement occupée qu'elle ne voulait pas vu depuis des lustres.

Steve a essayé de ne pas flancher quand il l'a attrapé dans ses bras.

\- _Gracie, rappelle-toi qu'il a été blessé par balle. Il n'a pas besoin que tu l'attaques._

Souriant, Steve l'a replacé et l'a regardé. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer qu'elle était devenue une belle jeune femme ?

\- _J'ai entendu dire que tu avais besoin d'un endroit où vivre. _A dit Steve à Grace en évitant délibérément le contact visuel avec Danny.

\- _Oui, j'aime beaucoup travailler à la protection de l'enfance et je ne veux pas partir_. A répondu Grace tristement.

\- _Tu veux rester avec moi ? A proposer_ McGarrett.

Grace a commencé à sauter comme une enfant.

\- _Vraiment, oncle Steve !_

Elle s'est tournée vers son père qui fumait de colère à cause de ses plans qui tombaient à l'eau.

\- _Est-ce que ce n'est pas génial, Dano_.

\- _Bien sûr, Monkey_.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Grace ne pouvait pas croire la chance qu'elle avait d'emménager dans la chambre d'amis de la maison McGarrett.

Steve était content d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui.

Ils ont préparé un planning qui les satisfaisait tous les deux. Grace alternait les soirées culinaires avec lui et le conduisait au rendez-vous du médecin si besoin. Il gardait la maison bien approvisionnée et payait les factures. L'arrangement n'a pas pu être mieux pour Grace.

Au fil du temps, elle a arrêté de se référer à lui comme "oncle Steve" et il a arrêté de se référer à elle comme "Gracie".

Un soir, ils se reposaient sur le canapé. Elle avait la jambe blessée de Steve sur ses genoux et le massait quand son portable à sonner.

\- _Salut Dano. Oui, tout va bien. Tu veux lui parler ? Il est juste là._

Grace a passé son téléphone à Steve sans attendre de réponse.

\- _Je ne suis pas le surveillant de ta fille, Danny. _Dit Steve. Il a soupiré quand il a entendu Danny râler et gronder. _Elle sort avec qui elle veut, Danny. C'est une adulte, Daniel. Je te le répète, Daniel, je ne suis pas son surveillant_.

Grace sourit. Son père voulait toujours contrôler sa vie même s'il était à des milliers de kilomètres. Dieu merci, Steve la laissait tranquille.

McGarrett lui a souri et roula des yeux a nouveaux quand Dany a continué.

\- _Tu peux toujours revenir ici. Steve plaisantait_.

\- _Tu me manque aussi, Danny. La conversation s'est terminée et Steve a rendu son_ portable à Grace.

\- _Désolée pour Dano. _Grace a dit en jetant son téléphone portable sur la table basse.

\- _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. _A déclaré McGarrett.

Après avoir parlé avec Danny - à l'écouter plus probablement. Il a réalisé que Grace n'était plus un enfant. Elle était une femme à part entière et elle avait tout l'avenir devant elle. Il avait l'impression d'être un vieil homme.

\- _Quoi ? _a demandé Grace, curieuse.

Steve à arrêter de regarder et à secouer la tête.

\- _Rien. Je viens juste de réaliser que je suis vieux._

Grace a ri et a repris le massage de sa jambe.

\- _Tu n'es pas vieux, Steve ! Tu es juste plus âgé que moi._


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Steve ne pourrait pas les sauver. Ils tombaient un par un.

Il se battait dans son lit, combattant un ennemi invisible et frappant sa lampe de chevet, qui a réveillé Grace dans la pièce voisine. Elle s'est précipitée dans sa chambre, pensant qu'il était tombé de son lit.

\- _Steve. _A dit Grace en le secouant pour essayer de le réveillé. Il ne semblait pas l'entendre alors qu'elle a posé un genou sur le lit et s'est penchée pour le secouer plus fort.

\- _Réveilles-toi, Steve_.

L'instant d'après, elle était sur son dos sous lui. Il a épinglé son avant-bras à travers sa gorge pour lui couper la respiration. Grace a réagi en balançant ses hanches vers le haut pour le déséquilibrer temporairement. Au moment où il a déplacé son bras, elle a claqué le talon de la paume de sa main dans sa mâchoire et à crier son nom.

Ses yeux se sont ouverts et il a immédiatement roulé de l'autre côté du lit. Elle a des représailles son souffle et un tendu le bras comme pour calmer un enfant effrayé. McGarrett s'est appuyé contre le mur, désorienté, essayant soutenu ce qui est venu de se passer.

\- _Oncle Steve, c'est moi, Gracie. Tu faisais un cauchemar._

\- _Gracie ? Je… Ils… Je n'ai pas pu les sauver…_

Elle s'est déplacée prudemment vers lui.

\- _Tout va bien, oncle Steve. Tout le monde va bien. Personne n'est mort. C'était juste un rêve._

Steve secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il était dans sa chambre et Grace était debout devant lui avec une marque à la gorge. Il a passé ses doigts sur la marque, soudain écœuré.

\- _J'ai fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? _McGarrett a dit.

\- _Tu as fait un cauchemar. _A répondu Grace.

Il a commencé à se maudire, à se frotter le visage et à reculer. Il avait béni la fille de son meilleur ami.

\- _Steve, tu as besoin de te reposer. _A dit Grace en essayant de le rejoindre.

Il l'a repoussé.

\- _Pas moyen. Pas si c'est ça qui se passe._

\- _Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de te réveiller. C'était ma faute._

McGarrett l'a regardé dans l'incrédulité. C'est ce que Catherine avait l'habitude de dire. La femme qui avait partagé son fils allumé pendentif cinq ans avant qu'il ne la chasse.

Il a prudemment tiré Grace dans une étreinte. Sa voix étouffée par ses cheveux, il s'est excusé.

\- _Je ne voulais pas te blesser_. A-t-il dit.

\- _Vraiment, c'est ok McGarrett_. Une réponse Grace en se penchant en arrière pour regarder dans les yeux. _Je vais bien, recouches-toi et dors_.

Il a ouvert la bouche, puis la refermé. Il a hoché la tête et la libérer. Grace lui a fait un demi-sourire avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il l'a regardé partir avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, sa tête dans ses mains.

Ils n'en ont pas parlé le lendemain, mais ça pesait lourdement sur l'esprit de Steve Ca l'énervait d'avoir béni Grace. Les cauchemars étaient plus fréquents depuis qu'il avait été blessé. Il savait qu'il voulait voir quelqu'un pour ne plus qu'il blesse Grace.

Grace vivait avec Steve depuis 6 mois quand il est rentré un jour et l'a informé qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec un thérapeute pour aider pour son anxiété et ses cauchemars.

\- _Tu veux que je t'y conduise ? _McGarrett aurait préféré et aller seul, mais c'était encore difficile pour lui. Il se demande si sa jambe guérirait un jour. Il a supposé qu'il eût trop de blessure de combat.

Grace s'est appuyée sur le comptoir de la cuisine en attendant sa réponse.

\- _Si ça ne te dérange pas. _A répondu Steve, ravalant sa fierté. Il savait qu'il aurait dû demander à Chin ou à Kono, mais il ne voulait pas parler de ses problèmes, bien qu'il soupçonnât qu'ils savaient et comprenaient plus que ce qu'ils montraient.

Six mois sont passés et les cauchemars ont disparus.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Grace pleurait dans une chambre quand Steve est rentré du travail un après-midi. Elle essayait manifestement de le cacher quand il a frappé à sa porte.

\- _Grace, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _Un demandeur Steve qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Elle n'a pas quitté son fils lit du regard quand Steve est entré dans sa chambre. McGarrett l'a immédiatement pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Une fois qu'elle a arrêté de pleurer, Grace a finalement parler.

\- _Briana est morte, fils père l'a tué._

Steve ne savait pas qui était Briana, alors il a attendu qu'elle continue.

\- _C'était l'une des enfants dont s'occupait. Nous avions recommandé au juge de la retirer de chez elle, mais il était trop tard. Au moment où la police est arrivée, elle était trop blessée pour être sauvée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Pourquoi un père battait sa fille pour avoir son fils attention._

Grace a enterré sa tête dans le cou de Steve. Steve voulait tuer cet homme, pas seulement pour l'amour de la fillette, mais aussi pour l'amour de Grace.

Grace est retournée plus tôt que d'habitude dans sa chambre. Elle avait à peine manger et peu parler pendant le dîner. Steve s'est arrêté à la porte de sa chambre pour vérifier. Elle lui tournait le dos et il ne pouvait pas savoir si elle était endormie ou éveillée.

\- _Steve. _Grace a parlé tellement doucement qu'il ne l'a presque pas entendu._ Tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?_

Il a combattu l'idée de dire non. Il était sûr à 100% que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

\- _Bien sûr. _A répondu McGarrett à la place, en entrant dans une chambre à la place. Il se glissa délicatement dans son lit derrière elle et enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher de lui.

Grace a soupiré et à fermer les yeux. Steve est resté éveillé une heure ou deux, il n'était pas sûr, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Il s'est réveillé avec l'odeur de la lavande sous son nez. Il a ouvert les yeux et les souvenirs de la nuit dernière se sont précipités vers son cerveau. Il était au lit avec Grace, la fille de son meilleur ami.

Danny allait le tuer.

Elle était encore dans ses bras mais à l'instant de la nuit, elle était retournée et elle était à moitié couchée sur lui. Ses jambes étaient emmêlées avec les siennes et le visage de Grace était enterré dans son cou. McGarrett a fermé les yeux et c'est concentré pour rester calme.

C'était purement platonique. Il aurait consolé et il ne couchait pas avec elle. Cependant, son corps a réagi en sa présence. Il avait besoin de sortir de son lit tout de suite avant qu'ils ne soient embarrassés tous les deux. Steve a déplacé Grace sur le lit et s'est levé plus vite qu'il aurait dû. Il est un gémissement de douleur en soi levant à cause de sa jambe.

Grace s'est réveillée en entendant le grognement de Steve.

\- _Steve_.

\- _Rendors-toi, Grace_. A répondu Steve en sortant de sa chambre. Elle a fait un son intelligible avant de se rendormir.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Ils étaient quand Steve a failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de Grace.

\- _Pourquoi tu n'as pas de petit ami ?_

Grace a failli s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Elle a pris un verre d'eau.

\- _D'où ça vient ? _à tousser Grace. C'est un peu inattendu.

Steve est resté calme comme si c'était une conversation normale.

\- _Parce que tu vis avec moi depuis un an et que tu n'as pas eu un seul rencard_. A dit Steve en regardant le droit dans les yeux. Grace s'est figée dans son siège.

Ce n'était pas où ni comment elle imaginait avoir cette conversation. La vérité était qu'elle était amoureuse de McGarrett depuis qu'elle avait huit ans. Il était son aîné de vingt-cinq ans et elle savait qu'il ne la verrait jamais de cette façon. Elle n'arrive pas à trouver un homme qui l'intéresse.

Steve la regardait en attendant patiemment une réponse. Son père ne serait certainement pas heureux de sa réponse.

_\- Aucun homme n'est assez bien. Elle aurait dit à voix haute._

_\- Comparé à qui ? McGarrett a dit, le front arqué, manifestement confus._

Grace s'est mordu la lèvre, en pensant que c'était vraiment dur.

Elle s'est levée de table et un mis son assiette dans l'évier, lui tournant le dos, pour ne pas voir sa réaction. Elle respirait profondément, se tenant au bord de l'évier.

_\- Toi._

Elle a entendu Steve déglutir.

Voici la discussion, une pensée Grace en fermant les yeux, sachant que cela allait arriver.

McGarrett a été stupéfait. Son esprit était en surcharge.

Bien sûr, il avait su pour le coup de cœur que Grace avait eu pour lui quand elle était préadolescente. Mais cette période était passée ? N'est-ce pas ?

Il était avec Catherine à l'époque. Maintenant, Grace avoue qu'elle n'a personne dans sa vie à cause de lui. Il avait rejeté toute idée de romantisme dans sa vie depuis le départ de Catherine.

Grace était toujours debout au comptoir de la cuisine. Steve n'avait rien dit. Elle s'est demandé s'il était évanoui et elle a fini par se retourner pour le regarder.

Il était assis à la table, une expression légèrement étourdie sur son visage.

_\- Je suis sûre que tu vas dire que tu es trop vieux pour moi, que je suis la fille de ton meilleur ami, qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que cela arrive._

McGarrett s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers elle sans un mot. Il a placé ses mains de chaque côté d'elle sur le comptoir, pour la piéger sans toucher.

_\- Pourquoi serais-tu intéressée par moi. A demandé Steve à Grace, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Tu mérites quelqu'un sans passé horrible, quelqu'un qui n'est pas brisé et marqué, quelqu'un qui peut réaliser tes rêves._

Les papillons dans son estomac menaçaient d'exploser. Grace a poussé un soupir et à oser toucher sa joue.

_\- Parce que je t'ai toujours aimé, a répondu Grace sincèrement. Je ne me rappelle pas ce que c'est de ne pas t'aimer. Tu as toujours réalisé mes rêves._

Les yeux de Steve ont plongé dans ceux de Grace avant de baisser la tête, et presser ses lèvres sur les lèvres de Grace. Elle a glissé ses bras autour de son cou alors que Steve a glissé ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Grace a pensé qu'elle pouvait s'évanouir. Après tout ce temps, Navy Seal qui hantait ses rêves l'embrassait.

Elle a moulé son corps au sien, sentant immédiatement son désir.

McGarrett à briser le baiser et à coller son front sur celui de Grace, respirant fort. Tant de pensées tourbillonnais dans sa tête.

_\- Nous devons fixer des limites. _A dit Steve avec ses mains restées sur les hanches de Grace.

\- _Comme quoi ?_

\- _Comme moi gardant mes mains hors de toi et toi hors de mon lit._

Elle s'est penchée en arrière pour le regarder. Elle ne savait pas s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux.

\- _Grace, c'est quelque chose que nous ne devons pas discuter à chaque étape de notre relation_.

Sérieux, il est sérieux.

\- _Comme le dire à Dano ? _A dit Grace en souriant.

\- _Surtout ça_. A répondu Steve en retour.

\- Et si je veux que tu m'embrasse encore ?

\- _Il suffit de demander_. A répondu Steve en couvrant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Ils sont restés éveillés tard pour parler de la nouvelle dimension de leur relation. Steve n'était pas sur le point de l'emmener au lit avec lui peut importer combien elle a argumenté. Il a insisté pour qu'ils attendent et sortent ensemble avant qu'il ne soit prêt à parler de ce sujet avec elle.

Grace a convenu qu'ils avaient besoin de parler sur les affichages physiques d'affections qui étaient autorisés à l'extérieur de la maison, face à l'équipe et avec leurs amis.

Elle s'est endormie dans ses bras. Il l'a porté dans son lit et l'a couvert, un sourire de merde sur son visage.

Danny allait le faire assassiner.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Ils ont prudemment commencé à sortir ensemble et ça n'a pas pris longtemps pour que l'équipe soupçonne quelque chose.

\- _Qui est-elle patron ? _Lui a demandé Kono un jour.

\- _De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? _A répondu Steve sans quitter la table de l'ordinateur des yeux.

\- _La femme qui te fait sourire quand tu crois que personne ne te regarde. La femme qui t'a enveloppé autour de son petit doigt au point que tu ne peux pas attendre pour partir d'ici chaque soir._

McGarrett a pris son temps avant de répondre

\- _C'est quelqu'un que tu connais_. A répondu sincèrement. _Je ne suis juste pas encore prêt à la présenter encore._

\- _Très bien_. Kono a dit. _Qui qu'elle soit, je suis impatiente de rencontrer la femme qui a apaisé mon patron._


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

\- _Est-ce que tu as emballé ton gilet par balle ? _Un demandeur Grace à Steve nerveusement, sa principale serrant la sienne quand ils ont débarqué de l'avion dans le New Jersey.

\- _Non. _A répondu Steve en riant.

\- _Je ne savoure pas l'idée de perdre mon futur mari avant de jouir de certains aspects de notre relation_. A répondu Grace en le regardant.

Il lui a souri.

McGarrett avait refusé de coucher avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient mariés et Grace était royalement fâchée contre lui. Il voulait que ce soit spécial pour eux opposés à toutes les relations qu'il avait eues. Il espérait profondément que Danny allait accepter cela avant qu'il n'ait "violé" la fille de son meilleur ami.

Chacun avait contacté Dany pour lui dire qu'ils voulaient venir le voir pour Thanksgiving. Il n'a pas demandé pourquoi ils venaient ensemble. Bien sûr, tous les deux savaient que ce serait différent une fois qu'ils auraient annoncé leurs projets…

\- _Dano ! _Grace a crié, libérant la main de Steve et courant dans les bras de son père à l'aéroport.

\- _Salut Monkey. _A dit Danny en faisant tourner. Il n'avait pas vu sa fille en personne depuis presque deux ans. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille.

Il a souri quand Steve est arrivé à son niveau. Danny l'a tiré dans une étreinte fraternelle.

Ils étaient assis sur le porche de Danny, quand Grace a regardé Steve, lui donnant "le regard". Il lui a fait un rapide clin d'œil.

\- _J'ai quelque chose à te dire mais je ne veux pas que tu paniques, ok ?_

Il a froncé les sourcils et à regarder Steve avec un regard qui disait "Est-ce que tu sais de quoi elle parle, mais que tu ne m'en as pas parler ?" Steve l'a regardé et s'est forcé à ne pas hausser les épaules.

Danny a retourné son attention à sa fille qui a posé sa bière et à tirer son collier de sa chemise pour y révéler une bague avec un diamant.

\- _Je suis fiancée._

La mâchoire de Danny a chuté et il ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau parce qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche en mouvement.

\- _On veut se marier bientôt et je veux que tu reviennes à Hawaï pour la cérémonie. _A déclarer Grace.

Encore une fois, Danny a regardé Steve avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- _Steven, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ma petite fille voyait quelqu'un ?! Tu étais sensé la surveiller !_

\- _Hé_. Steve a dit en se levant._ Je t'ai dit qu'elle était une adulte et que je n'étais pas son gardien._

Grace s'est levée alors que tous les deux la regardaient et leur a lancé un regard frustré.

\- _Dano, j'ai 22 ans et je décide quand et à qui je parles de ma vie amoureuse. Tu ne me contrôlas pas et tu ne contrôlas pas qui je choisis d'aimer._

Danny à baisser sa tête.

\- _Je suis désolé, Grace. J'aimerais rencontrer le gars avant le mariage._

\- _Quoi ? Pour que tu puisses l'interroger ? _à demander Grace, les mains sur les hanches.

McGarrett a dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Il allait adorer être marié à cette femme.

\- _Eh bien, pas exactement. _A répondu Danny. _J'aurais gardé le nombre de questions au minimum…_

_\- Avant ou après avoir vérifié ses antécédents ? _L'a interrompu Grace.

_\- Je pourrais avoir de l'aide ici, s'il te plaît ? _Danny a demandé à Steve qui a levé les mains en signe de reddition.

\- _Donc je ne vais pas pouvoir rencontrer ce gars avant. _Danny a finalement concédé dans la défaite, réalisant qu'il ne ferait pas changer d'avis à Grace.

Grâce à un fils verrouillé dans celui de Steve.

\- _Il se tient à coté de toi_. A dit Grace se préparant psychologiquement à la réaction de son père. Elle n'a pas été déçue.

Le visage de Dany est devenu presque violet et il s'est tourné lentement vers son meilleur ami.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? _Steve pouvait voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Danny.

Grace s'est mise entre eux, se plaçant devant McGarrett. Elle a attrapé les mains de son père pour qu'il n'aille pas chercher son arme.

\- _C'est ma vie et c'est mon choix. Tu sais depuis le début, Dano_. _S'il te plait, accepte-le. _A dit Grace doucement._ Il me rend heureuse._

Steve a placé doucement ses mains sur ses épaules pour le soutien. Dany a regardé ses deux personnes préférées au monde. D'une manière vraiment bizarre, cela avait du sens. Il sourit à Grace.

\- _S'il te rends heureuse, alors c'est tout ce que je pouvais demander_. A déclarer Dany. Il a alors regardé Steve sévèrement. _Ça ne signifie pas que tu vas pouvoir m'appeler papa_.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Le reste de la semaine s'est déroulé sur une note plus légère, maintenant que la tension était passée, ou rendue. Danny attendait de se retrouver seul à seul avec Steve après avoir envoyé Grace faire un cours à l'épicerie.

Une fois Grace entrée dans la voiture, Danny s'est retourné, saisit Steve par le devant de sa chemise et l'a frappé dans l'intestin.

McGarrett avait anticipé et réussi à bloquer le coup suivant à son visage. Il a attrapé les bras de Dany et l'a tordu, le forçant à se mettre à genoux.

\- _Tu te sens mieux ? _Steve souffla comme Dany grognait.

\- _Pas encore. _A répondu Dany, se balançant sur un pied et à frapper Steve dans sa mauvaise jambe, l'envoyant sur le sol, couché sur le dos. Danny s'est effondré à proximité, massant son bras. Aucun des deux n'a prononcé un mot.

\- _C'est ma petite fille ! A quoi est-ce que tu as pensé ? _Dany lui a demandé.

\- _Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, Danny_. A répondu Steve honnêtement. _C'est juste arrivé. Je te promets de la protéger et de l'aimer._

Dany a été silencieux, regardant le ciel pendant une longue période.

\- _Est-ce que tu couches avec elle depuis longtemps ?_

\- _Non. Pas que ce soient tes affaires, mais on n'a jamais couché ensemble. Nous voulons attendre. _Dit Steve.

Danny s'est levé et a regardé Steve.

Eh bien au moins je n'ai pas besoin de faire une vérification des antécédents, à déclarer Danny en soi levant et sortant de la salle, a laissé Steve par terre.

Grace revint et les trouva dans le salon à regarder le football. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir vu un œil noir, parce qu'elle soupçonnait fortement qu'ils s'étaient battus. Elle s'est assise sur le canapé près de Steve qui a mis un bras autour d'elle. Danny n'a pas dit un mot.

Grace a été soulagée une fois qu'ils ont été dans l'avion à destination d'Hawaï.

\- Eh bien, çà c'est bien passé, tu ne penses pas ? Elle a demandé à Steve, sa tête appuyée sur son épaule. Il sourit.

\- Pas de gilets en kevlar nécessaire.

Quand ils ont révélé leur relation le lendemain à l'équipe, ni Chin, ni Kono, ne semblant pas un minimum surprit.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Le grand jour est arrivé. Grace était dans sa chambre avec ses amies Lacey et Jen. Elle portait une robe simple blanche et ses cheveux étaient attachés avec des fleurs.

Kono, qui était enceinte de huit mois, frappé à la porte et jeté un œil.

\- _Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour aider ?_

Les filles l'ont salué et l'ont fait s'asseoir.

Elles aimaient beaucoup Kono qui leur avait appris à surfer pendant plusieurs années. Elle et Adam s'étaient mariés il y a cinq ans et Kono attendait son troisième enfant dans les prochains jours. Grace espérait que ce serait une fille cette fois

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi nerveuse ?_

\- _Parce que tu vas enfin épouser ce bel homme qui est là-bas. _Lacey lui a répondu pendant que Jen terminait d'attacher les cheveux de Grace.

Steve McGarrett avait longtemps été l'objet de l'affection des filles et chacune était secrètement désirée. Il avait été le sujet de nombreuses discutions au cours de leurs années d'adolescence.

Jen a souri quand elle s'est éloignée pour admirer son œuvre.

\- _Bon travail_. Kono a dit en se frottant le ventre. Elle avait su que les filles avaient eu le béguin pour son patron. Elle-même avait été attirée par l'homme avant qu'Adam ne soit entré dans sa vie. McGarrett était séduisant même s'il approchait des cinquante ans.

Il y a eu un autre coup à la porte et le père de Grace a prudemment passer la tête

\- _Gracie, tu es prête ?_

Danny a demandé pour la voir. Il a combattu les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Son enfant avait grandi et elle était devenue une belle femme.

\- _Tu es si belle_. Un murmure Dany, en tendant les bras vers elle._ Ne pleure pas monkey. Tu vas gâcher ton maquillage_. Dany gémit en prenant dans ses bras. Les filles et Kono sont des sorties de la chambre pour les laisser tranquilles.

\- _Merci d'être venu, Dano. Tu ne sais pas combien ça signifie pour moi. Tu es l'homme le plus important de ma vie, avec Steve bien sûr._

Danny a fait un pas en arrière et a regardé sa fille dans les yeux.

\- _Je t'aime, Grace, tu le sais bien ? Ça va me prendre du temps pour m'habituer à ton mariage avec McGarrett, mais je ne peux pas imaginer te voir épouser un autre homme. Il t'aime et je sais que tu seras en sécurité avec lui. _A déclarer Danny.

Grace a hoché la tête et Danny a essuyé ses larmes. Il a fait un sourire triste.

\- _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te marie aujourd'hui. J'aurais aimé que ta mère soit là_. A dit Danny avant de prendre Grace dans une étreinte serrée.

Ils se souviennent silencieusement de sa mère Rachel qui était morte quelques années après avoir emménagé à Vegas avec Stan. Le cancer les avait emportés tous les deux.

Grace avait entendu parler de son demi-frère Mickey, mais ils n'étaient pas proches. Elle avait vécu avec Danny depuis que sa mère avait déménagé à Vegas.

\- _Danny, il est temps_. A dit Kono en revenant dans la chambre.

Grace a regardé son père et lui a souri. Il lui a souri en retour.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Danny avait non seulement conduit sa fille dans l'allée mais il était aussi au côté de Steve comme témoin. Ils sont mariés au coucher du soleil près de la maison McGarrett avec des dizaines de membres des familles, amis et collègues de travail. La célébration c'est bien passé dans la soirée pendentif que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon et la plage était animée avec la fête.

Grace était assise sur les genoux de Steve sur le patio à l'arrière de la maison où le reste de l'équipe était aller se détendre. Kono se déplaçait dans le fauteuil, incapable de trouver une position confortable. Adam discutait avec Chin et Danny. Ils se sont tous tus quand Kono à annoncer avoir perdu les eaux.

Danny s'est levé brusquement, agitant les bras et criant que Kono allaitant avoir son bébé. Adam a tranquillement ramassé dans femme et l'a emmené à la voiture. Chin à attraper Dany par le bras et l'a emmené à sa propre voiture

Chin regarda derrière lui et sourit aux jeunes mariés qui traînaient derrière lui.

\- _Passez une bonne nuit tous les deux. Je vais m'assurer que Danny aille dormir et on se verra plus tard demain. _A dit Chin, guide le lieutenant maintenant hystérique maintenant dans le siège passager.

Grace et Steve ont fait signe au revoir alors que les voitures s'éloignaient.

\- _Eh bien, c'étaient excitant_. A commenté Grace quand ils ont marché de nouveau dans ce qui était maintenant leur maison et a commencé à éteindre les lumières pendant qu'ils ont fait leur chemin à l'étage.

La chambre de Steve était maintenant la leur. Il avait commandé une nouvelle chambre avec un nouveau matelas comme cadeau de mariage pour elle, symbole de son nouveau départ avec elle. Elle a été profondément touchée quand il lui avait montré ce matin-là.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Grace était nerveuse.

Elle avait vu Steve presque nu a de nombreuses reprises, mais cette fois-ci, ça allait être juste pour elle.

Steve était nerveux.

Il savait que Grace n'avait jamais été avant quelqu'un avant et qu'il allait être son premier et unique. Cela faisait partie de la raison pour laquelle il était tenu à distance pendant si longtemps. Il ne voulait pas le lui ruiner, le moment spécial qu'ils partageaient maintenant en tant que mari et femme.

Sa plus grande crainte, maintenant, était de lui faire mal.

Steve est passé tout près d'elle, saisissant son iPhone et a mis en route une playlist romantique qu'il avait préparé avec l'aide de Kono. Restons ensemble s'est inscrit sur l'écran alors que Steve à tirer Grace dans ses bras.

Grace a bouclé ses bras autour de son cou et lui a souri. Steve lui a souri et à commencer à danser avec elle.

Je suis, je suis tellement amoureux de toi.

Tout ce que tu veux me plaît

Parce que je veux me sentir jeune et que je veux passer ma vie avec toi.

Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, t'aimer pour toujours est ce dont j'ai besoin.

Laisse-moi être celui qui va te rendre heureuse.

Je ne serais jamais faux

Bébé, ensemble restons.

Je t'aimerais que les temps soient bons ou mauvais, heureux ou tristes…

Vers le milieu de la chanson, Steve à l'arrêt de bouger, Steve à arrêter de bouger, ses yeux étaient sombres de désir. Grace a pensé qu'elle allait s'y noyer. Ses lèvres ont couvert les siennes et il a glissé les mains dans son dos avant de lui retirer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête.

Sa bouche à une fois de plus réclamer la sienne comme il a des représailles le balancement au rythme de la musique. Ses mains ont glissé lentement dans le bas de son dos pendant qu'il embrassait sa mâchoire et son cou. Elle a serré les épaules, a accordé un doux gémissement.

Steve a finalement remis sa bouche sur la sienne pendant que ses mains ont déboutonné son short. Grace l'a retiré avant de glisser une main sur ses fesses pour ramener une cuisse sur sa hanche. Il l'a bercé contre lui alors que la chanson sexy eyes débutait, comme sa langue glissait dans sa bouche.

J'ai regardé, qu'est ce-ce que j'ai vu?

Des yeux sexy

Me déplacer dans la pièce, m'a fait te désirer encore plus

Des yeux sexy

Je veux bouger avec toi

Des yeux sexy

Je me suis levé et j'ai pris ta main

Et nous avons commencé à danser au rythme de la musique

Ta magie a jeté un sort

Ça n'a pas pris longtemps avant que nous tombions amoureux

Et nous le savions

Plus de nuits solitaires pour moi

C'est comme ça que ça va se passer

Grace gémit plus fort, son corps en feu. McGarrett l'a soulevé dans ses bras et l'a porté au lit. Il l'a libéré assez longtemps pour passer sa chemise au-dessus de la tête. Elle a atteint sa taille pour baisser son pantalon cargo. Il a doucement retiré ses mains.

\- _Pas encore_. A dit Steve. Elle a protesté mais a obéit, plaçant ses mains autour de son cou alors qu'il finissait de la déshabiller. Elle s'est arquée sous lui un fils contact, haletant son nom.

\- _S'il te plait_. Grace gémit en faisant tourner sa main le long de la ceinture de son pantalon._ Je te veux._

_\- Je te veux aussi_. Dit Steve, levant la tête, ses yeux rencontrant les siens. _Je veux te rendre heureuse, Grace, et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut, je te promets._

Elle a caressé le côté de sa mâchoire rugueuse, souriante.

\- _Tu me rends déjà heureuse_.

McGarrett a roulé sur le côté pour retirer le reste des vêtements et retourner près de Grace. Il était couché sur le côté, le rapprochant de lui. Elle passait sur la poitrine et plus loin… Il est resté immobile, l'explorateur comme elle le voulait.

_\- Je t'aime._ Un murmure Steve avant de pousser doucement pour coucher sur le dos.

\- _Je t'aime aussi_. Lui a répondu Grace pendant qu'il lui montrait à quel point il l'aimait.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Grace s'est réveillée léthargique et plus satisfaite qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Elle s'étira et découvrit qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Elle entendit du bruit venant d'en bas et regarda le réveil. 7h23

Elle a glissé délicatement hors du lit et à attraper le t-shirt de son mari abandonné sur le sol. Elle l'a trouvé dans la cuisine, habillé uniquement en short, préparant des crêpes.

Steve lui a souri quand elle est entrée. Elle lui a souri et s'est assise sur une chaise de table de la cuisine. Il a apporté le petit déjeuner et s'est assis à côté d'elle. Ils ont mangé dans un silence confortable, se regardant de temps en temps.

Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que tu es belle ce matin ? Steve a dit pendant qu'il rassemblait leurs assiettes vides. Grace a rougi abondement. Il a mis les assiettes dans l'évier et il s'est tourné vers elle, le tirant hors de la chaise et la prise dans ses bras.

\- _Que dirais-tu d'une douche ? _Il chuchota dans son oreille en embrassant sa joue. Elle a frissonné et pousser un cri alors que Steve l'attrapait.

Beaucoup plus tard ce matin-là, ils sont habillés et se dirigent vers l'hôpital pour voir Kono et le nouveau bébé.

Adam les a accueillis chaleureusement alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre. Steve serra la main d'Adam pendant que Grace alla au chevet de Kono qui a placé sa fille nouveau-née Karissa dans les bras de Grace. Chin et Danny sont entrés avec les fils de Kono et Adam, Ian Dale et Alec.

Dany a essayé de ne pas regarder sa fille, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était son enfant locataire un bébé et sachant que ce serait son petit-fils dans un avenir proche. Il a supprimé un sourire et un frappé Adam dans le dos

\- _Magie pour la troisième fois, Adam_. Adam sourit comme il regardait les filles. Ses fils avaient grimper sur le lit de leur mère et Kono lui a fait un sourire fatigué.

McGarrett a regardé la scène devant lui et a remercié Dieu pour sa vie.


End file.
